


Just in Time For The Alien Party

by Tabbyluna



Series: Fictober 2020 [24]
Category: Skylanders (Video Games)
Genre: Aliens, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, Going to the Real World, The Area 51 Raid, area 51
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:27:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27183824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tabbyluna/pseuds/Tabbyluna
Summary: Once, Spitfire, Stormblade and Nightfall ended up in Area 51.
Series: Fictober 2020 [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947136





	Just in Time For The Alien Party

**Author's Note:**

> This is just crack. It's also late, because executive dysfunction is hell.

Somehow while Stormblade was experimenting with her vehicle, she had managed to transport herself, as well as Spitfire and Nightfall to some mysterious dark room. None of them could tell where they were. The only things they could make out were a faint noise coming from the outside, as well as several glowing objects in jars.

“Okay, so. We need to stay calm,” said Spitfire. “We couldn’t have gone too far.”

“We’ll first need to figure out where exactly we are though,” said Nightfall, feeling around the room. She was trying to find a door, but all she felt was jars, bottles, and something wet. Nightfall didn’t want to know what she just touched, but just in case she pulled her glove off her hand and tossed it away.

The three of them tried to search around for a while, until eventually they gave up and ended up sitting together on the hood of the Sky Slicer. “Well, maybe we could ask one of these figures where we are?” She pointed to a glowing neon pink… thing floating in a jar in front of them. It was vaguely shaped like a brain, but for the most part looked completely alien, with wispy whisker-like tentacles protruding out of it. 

Nightfall doubted it, but Spitfire shrugged his shoulders. “It’s worth a shot. Ask away.”

So Stormblade did. She slid off the tiny corner of the plane she was sitting on, and walked towards the jar. Gently, she tried to tap it. “Hello? Can you hear me?” She asked.

None of them expected it to answer her back with a loud, booming, baritone voice. “Yes, I can hear you loud and clear,” the weird neon pink brain said.

“Oh!” Went Stormblade. A loud scream came from the outside, but the three of them were too focused on what was in front of them to care. “Who are you?”

“I go by many names across the realms. But the name I have chosen for myself here is Know-It-All. I am all-knowing, and I know that your situation is a unique one indeed.”

“Right…” said Spitfire, climbing off the Sky Slicer and walking towards the jar. “So, we have a few questions for you,” he began.

“I know, and to answer the first question in your minds, the three of you are on Earth. Specifically, you are in a place located in the United States of America known as Area 51.” When Know-It-All said they were all-knowing, they sure were not kidding. 

“Are you kidding me?” Went Nightfall, her turn to get off the top of the top of the plane. “We made it all the way to Earth? How are we still able to move about then?” By right, since Earth was devoid of magic, they should not be able to move around, and they definitely should not be their normal sizes. The last time they ended up on Earth, they looked like toys to the inhabitants of the planet.

“Area 51 is probably one of the few places on Earth with some substantial magical energy. So that allows you all to move about regularly,” they explained.

“Right then, we’re going to have to figure out a way to get home now. We can’t just be stuck on Earth forever,” said Nightfall. And she was right. They had responsibilities back home. Friends who would be worried about them. Another loud noise came from the outside, this time sounding like cheering. “And what is going on out there, anyways?”

“Oh, some people on Earth wanted to come together to try and raid Area 51. For the most part though, they aren’t going to be very successful in getting anything from here. But they will succeed in throwing a very fun alien themed party.” And in Know-It-All’s eyes, that was a good thing. The human race could definitely have used a moment of levity in that period of time. Things were pretty bad then, and it would all get a lot worse from that point on.

“Sounds fun,” said Stormblade.

“But if you’re all-knowing, do you think you could help us get home?” Asked Spitfire. 

“Of course,” said Know-It-All, “get in the Sky Slicer and I’ll help the three of you out.”

So the three Superchargers, including Know-It-All, squeezed into the Sky Slicer, and Stormblade started it up. “Alright, Know-It-All,” she said, revving up her beloved vehicle. “I’ve started her up, what do I do now?”

“Now, you need to fly upwards.” This made everyone in the plane stop in surprise.

“Fly upwards?!” Went Nightfall.

“But we’ll hit the ceiling!” Exclaimed Spitfire. 

“I know,” said Know-It-All. “But you need to build up a charge in order to drive through dimensions. If you drive forward, there would be way too many obstacles in your way and you will damage the Sky Slicer. But if you fly up, all you will have to deal with is the ceiling. There would be no problem at all.”

This was a predicament. Flying directly up sounded extremely unsafe, but Know-It-All had a point about driving the plane forward. Plus, they were all-knowing, so surely they had to know what they were talking about.

And after about a minute of mulling it through, Stormblade decided to listen to them and drive the jet upwards. It took a sharp 90-degree turn, and they smashed through the ceiling of the place. But after that was over, and the debris was shaken off, things were alright for them all.

From above, they could see the dozens of humans partying up outside. Some had noticed that they had escaped the place, and were going absolutely wild. They were cheering them on, popping bottles of soda. Their elated screams could even be heard from up above. And as they soared through the bright blue sky, Stormblade waved down at them. Until finally, the Sky Slicer had built up enough charge to travel between dimensions, and the four of them all went into a portal where they would head back into Skylands together.

**Author's Note:**

> I was playing Among Us yesterday when I should have been uploading this. Oof.


End file.
